


Just packing

by hakubo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakubo/pseuds/hakubo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hasn't slept in four days, not counting cat naps on the couch in between meetings; he hasn't seen or heard from Clint in three days and hasn't eaten in anything in two, living on coffee instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just packing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts).



> Written for Lou for the simple reason of being awesome. 
> 
> Written for Round 1 of ccbingo - non-sexual intimacy, prompt #20 - packing for each other and Avengers_tables big damn table prompt "taking charge"
> 
> Also, written in 30 minutes while sitting in the library, so pardon any mistakes. ^_^

Phil hasn't slept in four days, not counting cat naps on the couch in between meetings; he hasn't seen or heard from Clint in three days and hasn't eaten in anything in two, living on coffee instead.

None of these things would be a problem if he was on a mission. On missions he can put all things and distractions aside, even if the distraction is Clint, focus on the mission parameters. But Phil has been stuck in offices, board rooms, meeting rooms and laboratories for the past five days talking budget, research or generally kissing ass because Fury can't be bothered.

He is irritable, bushed to the edge by too much caffeine and too little sleep and the junior agents are quickly getting out of his way and cowering in corners even more that usual which he would find amusing if he had the energy to spare.

Phil transfers the files he's carrying from one hand to the other and postpones sighting tiredly and rubbing at his eyes until he gets to his office and for a brief instant fantasies of Clint and their bed before blinking and continuing down the hall. He needs to get his laptop and collect all the necessary files, then go home and pack before getting on a plane to Berlin for another round of endless meetings.

Nobody stops Phil on his way, a small miracle, and it's a testimony to how exhausted he is that he doesn't realize his office isn't empty until he's halfway to his desk. Clint is sitting in Phil's chair behind the desk, quiet and staring at him with a worried frown. Phil just blinks at him and Clint huffs out a laugh before standing up and walking over. He kisses Phil, just a press of dry lips, then leads him over to the couch. He sits down, then pulls Phil next to him, manhandles Phil so his head is in Clint's lap and relaxes.

"I have to go home and pack," Phil says but doesn't move, calm and heading towards relaxed for the first time in days.

Clint chuckles and scratches lightly at Phil's scalp.

"Three suits, three pairs of shoes, six shirts, six ties, underwear, socks, toiletries, sweatpants and a T-shirt just in chance you actually make it to a bed. Your laptop and paperwork are here. There will be food and more coffee later, but right now you are going to sleep for four hours. Everyone has been informed that your office is out of limits for the time being. Even Fury."

Phil shifts a bit so he can look up at Clint who is looking at him calmly and smiling at him and Phil loves him so much it's hard to breathe.

"Thank you," he says and Clint shrugs.

"It's just packing. You do it for me all the time." They both know it's not just packing and Phil presses his face against Clint's thigh and closes his eyes, breathing in Clint's smell and tries to relax his body. For a moment he fears he wont be able to sleep after being awake for so long and drinking too much coffee, but then Clint starts scratching his scalp again and Phil's out like a light.


End file.
